Gallery:Guts
Prototype Guts.png|Early version of Guts Guts Pre-Eclipse Manga.png|Guts Pre-Eclipse in the manga Guts Post-Eclipse Manga.jpg|Guts Post-Eclipse in the manga Guts with Dragonslayer e134.png|Guts with the Dragonslayer Berserker Armour Version 1.png|Guts' Berserker Armour Berserker Armour Version 2.png|Guts' Berserker Armour Golden Age Trilogy= Guts Pre-Eclipse Anime.png|Guts Pre-Eclipse Assassin Guts.png|Guts in his assassin attire Guts Royal Ball.png|Guts at the royal ball Judeau Faces Guts.png|Judeau Faces Guts Guts Stance.png|Guts prepares to duel Griffith Guts Considers his Future.png|Guts Considers his Future Guts Post-Eclipse Anime.png|Guts Post-Eclipse |-| Conviction Arc= Guts and Casca fighting.png|Guts remembering his battle alongside Casca. Griffith and Guts pondering.png|Guts remembers the conversations he had with Griffith. Guts Eclipse Flashback.png|Guts has a flashback to the horrors of the Eclipse. Guts captured.png|Guts in a pillory, captured by the Holy Iron Chain Knights. Farnese interrogates Guts.png|Farnese interrogating Guts. Puck frees Guts.png|Guts is freed with the help of Puck. Guts captures Farnese.png|Guts kidnaps Farnese and threatens to burn her rear. Guts warns the Keeper.png|Guts threatens the Keeper of the Hounds. Guts kills the horse.png|Guts decapitates a possessed horse, saving Farnese. |-| Promos= Berserk-2016-Premier-visual-art.jpg|Promo image for the 2016 Berserk anime main_bg.jpg|Premier key art of Guts. Guts' Anger.png|Guts angered Guts Body View.png|A full view of Guts Guts Privy to Assassination Plot.png|Guts Privy to Assassination Plot Judeau and Guts in Battle Armour.png|Judeau and Guts in Battle Armour Guts Submerged in Blood.png|Guts Submerged in Blood Guts Realisation.png|Guts Realisation Guts and Judeau Shocked at the Sight.png|Guts and Judeau Shocked at the Sight Guts Furious.png|Guts Furious Guts Challenges his Enemies.png|Guts Challenges his Enemies Guts and Griffith Soaked in Blood.png|Guts and Griffith Soaked in Blood Guts & Gambino Faceoff.png|Guts & Gambino Faceoff Guts' Wide Grin.png|Guts' Wide Grin Guts Proceeds Despite Gaston's Protest.png|Guts Proceeds Despite Gaston's Protest Raiders Commander Guts.png|Raiders Commander Guts Casca & Guts First Battle.png|Casca & Guts First Battle Guts Sinister.png|Guts Sinister Guts' Wrath.png|Guts' Wrath Guts Asleep.png|Guts Asleep Guts at the Campfire of Dreams.png|Guts at the Campfire of Dreams Rickert being Coy.png|Rickert being Coy Judeau's Prediction.png|Judeau's Prediction Beginning a new Life, Guts Collects his Thoughts.png|Beginning a new Life, Guts Collects his Thoughts The Band of the Hawk's Mission.png|The Band of the Hawk's Mission Band of the Hawk briefing.png|Band of the Hawk briefing Guts Astonished at Ungrateful Act.png|Guts Astonished at Ungrateful Act Guts Upset.png|Guts Upset Griffith Sets Guts on a New Path.png|Griffith Sets Guts on a New Path Guts Unforbearing.png|Guts Unforbearing Guts Privately Impressed.png|Guts Privately Impressed Guts Seeks to Define his Purpose.png|Guts Seeks to Define his Purpose Guts' Response to a Sneak Attack.png|Guts' Response to a Sneak Attack Griffith Recalls Guts' Friendship.png|Griffith Recalls Guts' Friendship Guts Hones his Skills.png|Guts Hones his Skills. Guts goes berserk anime 001.jpg|Guts goes Berserk. The Holy Demon War Chronicles= Berserk Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shō Gameplay.jpg|Guts fights Zodd in a gameplay screenshot. |-| Berserk Musou= Ss1 1.jpg|Guts chopping through trolls in a gameplay screenshot. Ss2 2.jpg|Guts having a flashback to the Eclipse in a cinematic. Band of the Hawk Guts from Berserk Musou.jpg|Render of Guts (Band of the Hawk). Guts White Swordsman ver DLC.png|White Swordsman DLC costume. Category:Character Subpages